goten and trunks presents new world old pranks
by adventuremaker16
Summary: Goten and Trunks pranking and saving the Sgt frog cast from vipers, angol mois and tv producers that kidnap people for interglatic toddler shows. only one 'dance' that can save them all. FFFFFUUU-SSHHIIOON-HA!


Goten and trunks in new world, old pranks

a Sgt Frog/Dragon Ball Z crossover

orignal story by adventuremaker16

cover by EXMEDAL

it started out a normal day at Capsule Corp, when Goten and Trunks pranked Vegeta and Bulma. (I would describe it that well but i will tell u that it involves a camera, some stealth and replaceing shampoo with pink hair die.) the 2 demi saiyans were running for their lives while laughing their butts off. Vegeta was running at full speed as a ssj2 with pink hair and a gold arua.

Goten said " Trunks, are you shure that running from your father is a good idea? i mean he is realy scary." trunks replied " Goten, don't be a baby, he is not going to catch up with us after the prank we puled on him." "Trunks, you are a smart friend and ..." suddenly the 2 demi-saiyans got teleported away to another dimention. Vegeta was startled and said " this has not been a trick by Kakarott, saving those brats from their punnishment. but then again, if he did use his instant transmission, i would have sensed his energy." then he went to bulma.

Meanwhile

Goten woke up with a jolt from his nose (and stomach) when he smelled food. He found out that he was in a normal house. Lucky for him, Trunks was in the kitchen, raiding the then came back to Goten with all of the food that was in the fridge. then they ate every,single, crumb of the food from the fridge without their stomachs showing. "Trunks, this is good food, is their anymore?" Trunks was going to reply when he saw a little robot figure on the table "Lets worry about food later, check out that toy."

He was running to the toy and he accadently broke it when he tried to move its head. "whoops, i hope he does not know that we broke this worthless piece of crap." replied trunks. they were talking about hiding in a closset and thats what they did, until. "STUPID FROG, I'm home, hope u have all of your chores done." The girl, Natsumi, replied in a almost threatening tone of voice.

Trunks was grasping Goten's mouth (like in fusion reborn) alearting him to not talk untill the coast is clear from the she-devil. when that was happening, a hole appeared in the ground and they started to fall and goten was crying and trunks said "when i get my hands on the person who sent me to this house of evil, he is dead."

20 minutes later

they landed in a classroom like room (the keroro platoon metting room) and broke a desk or 2 in the crash landing. they are alright, but they are a little sore. they started to walk around and what they found was a Olympic sized pool. then they herd a "kukukukukukuku, it seams that the 2 other-dimentionaly guests have arived, i have brought you 2 here because of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoons weapons for taking over pekopon. me and my platoon was watching you the second you 2 boys got here, and the platoon leader, keroro, was freaking out when you broke his gundam crap." goten and trunks said this at the same time " whats pekopon, who or what are you and why would we help you?" "kuku, simple anwser, we are keronians and if you refuse, you will never see your 'earth' again."

"forget you, keroni-whatever. me and goten will never join your invasion. right goten." Trunks looks at the spot where goten was and he found him going into the pool area. "CANNON BALL!" Goten then lands on keroro and causes the pool to empty out and gets Trunks wet as well and next to him was a washed up giroro, with his gun in 2 because of the presure of the wave. "so, is he your firend?" asked giroro. "yes." replied trunks. "hes got guts for pulling off a cannonball on that idiot and sending him face first into a wall, without even trying."

"I guess your right, dude. names trunks, by the way." trunks said smiling while putting a hand out to giroro. "corporal Giroro of the keronian army." suddenly, giroro and Trunks gets yelled at by natsumi. "WHO IS THIS LITTLE KID AND WHY IS HE EVEN HERE, IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PLANS, AND." "Beat it lady, i dont have time for this crap from you." Everyone was shocked at him for standing up aganst her. "ok thats it, you brat." when she tried to kick trunks. his arm deflected her attack. "Lady, if its a fight you want, its a fight you will get." As he was finishing his setence, goten pored a bucket of ice onto keroro, causing him to get a major brainfreeze.

stay tuned for next chapter. R&R.


End file.
